Fine the way you are
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England always gets bullied by other nations for the things he lacks. But a certain nation see's things in him that he tends to forget about himself. Making him feel better and realized how loved he actually is by the person who means it most of all. Mapletea, CanadaxEngland, Yaoi, Fluff *Oneshot*


**Mapletea needs more love**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England sat in the corner of a hallway quietly making sure he was out of sight of any passers-by. He would rather suffer any amount of torture or humiliation then let his frenemy and ex ward see him cry like this because of their words. Tears spilling down his cheeks as he muffled the sobs that escaped his lips.

Once again, the likes of France and America had ganged up on him again in a game of make fun of England. It seemed no matter how hard he tried they always had something they wanted to tease him about. Even if they managed to get along for a while they always ended up turning against him again by habit.

America called him a boring old man and lame. Saying he needed to liven up a bit and have a bit more excitement in his life. Saying how he could learn a thing or two from him. France said he was un-cute and stubborn, should learn to act and dress more like him. Saying how he didn't know how to act charming like himself, which he hated.

It was the same old story but it never got any easier. All the other nations forgetting just how powerful and colourful his past as a nation once was. Whom he overpowers and defeated. His music was by no means boring and was actually thriving and full of talent. Coldplay, Ed Sheeran, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Adele, Bowie, Elton John and so on.

All so many amazing musicians that were loved all over the world and held so much talent. Ones that had come from his small nation and yet carried a sense of pride for their country. Being grateful for their fame and yet never forgetting where they had come from before everyone knew who they were.

If America actually did any of his research he would know just how amazing his music was. That in fact for a small island he had a lot to offer in terms of the music industry. He also bragged about how good his shows were compared to England's. As if he could talk, most of his remakes were from his nation or Japan's but just edited to either be better or worse.

He in fact had many great and underrated shows that he was capable of making. It's just their humour didn't need to be explained to death with jokes like his did. Hell, his humour could be adult or dark depending on the genre that people wanted. Many of them had cult followings who still loved the show even after it stopped airing.

To boot his history was very rich, vast and often something out of a fairy story. He had beaten Spain with his armada, he had won many wars and even once owned half the world. But everyone seemed to forget that. Since he had become independent America always had to find ways of outdoing him and trying to show him up by acting like the best.

America was one to talk when he was very good at taking other people's ideas and make them his own. How many of his bands or musicians had America taken into his country for a career? He had made them famous sure, but they belonged to him and always would. Yet America tended to act as if he had invented them when in fact he had and always did.

To boot a lot of his citizens lived in his country when in fact they were originally from his nation. But yet again he failed to see that and just laughed the blatant truth off. He failed to acknowledge or accept that he had in fact given America a lot of talent to his industry but America tended to hog all the credit. Always wanting to be cooler than him.

France was one of his childhood friends now turned frenemy. He was kind to him when they were younger and yet over time he had become more of an asshole than anything. He tended to mock him and belittle him, making him feel self-conscious about everything. He always had to make fun of him and outdo anything that he tried to achieve for himself.

He sniffed tearfully and curled up tighter into a ball burying his face into his knees like a small child. He only wished people could see how amazing he was and just how much he had achieved over the centuries as a nation. He wasn't the plain and prudish person everyone believed him to be. He was actually a very fun guy and had a lot of interests outside reading, gardening and drinking tea.

He had in fact experimented with many substances over the period of the 60's to 80's and been to many places during his years as a pirate. But he tended not to brag about it. Now that those years were over he just wanted to live a life of peace. But as always people called him boring for simply being reasonable and wanting to avoid trouble.

Suddenly a figure approached him, but he was too blinded by tears to notice them coming. Not that he cared anymore anyway, he just wanted to be alone to vent his misery. They had heard his muffled sobs from down the hallway and come to see that he was doing ok.

As he got closer, Canada gazed sympathetically at the sobbing Brit. He hated seeing England cry, especially knowing it was people close to him that had caused him this much pain. He had overheard France and America picking on him again during the meeting. Not that they would notice, I mean they barely acknowledged him in general.

Though France was his ex-guardian and father figure, he did think he could be a hypocrite. He could say mean things to others without realizing it then act innocent about it. He could be very mean and harsh towards other people without realizing it. Putting pressures on people that they really didn't need atop their own insecurities.

America always took things too far but never realized until too late by the time the damage was done. More often than not the other nations didn't like him because he came across as a jerk. Though he knew his brother was really a nice guy, just somewhat dense and obnoxious. He did tend to forget the feelings of those around him, including himself more often than not.

"England, are you ok eh? I'm sorry for papa and my brother" he apologized softly. He would have to have words with them both later and would use his hockey stick just to make sure they listened. He would drag them to England's house himself if it meant they would apologize for their actions towards him.

England sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand shyly. He hated showing people his weak side like this, they would only tease him further. If America or France saw him cry like this they would only make fun of him because of it. He didn't need them finding a new topic for them to bully him over.

Canada softened as he gazed at the Brit, he knew how England felt. All his frustrations and pent up inner emotions locked up away inside of himself. Aside from the being ignored part, he knew exactly how it felt to be in other people's shadows. Nobody ever remembered his history or how much he had achieved as a country.

Nobody ever remembered how cool he was or just how many amazing things he had done. Even his own brother ignored him and when he did it was only because he was persuaded to. He then knelt down to the level of the sobbing Brit. He then softly wrapped his arms around him, cupping his head with his hand and rubbing soft circles into his back.

England's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. His eyes still red from crying and still filled with some tears, but not one fell down his cheek. Canada was so warm and he had such a nice scent about him. He smelled like pine leaves and maple syrup. It was such a soothing scent compared to the aroma of BBQ sauce and McDonalds that America always seemed to carry on him.

"You aren't weak England. Your just frustrated, which is alright eh. You have a beautiful garden which you give so much love. People love your accent especially America's citizens. You have a great history and your music is pretty awesome eh. It's just the rest of the world tends to forget that" he soothed gently.

He too knew this feeling all too well and had done since he was a child. America had taken many of his musicians like Drake and The Weeknd but tried to make them his own. The same with his food, which was often annoying. People forgot his history, his sports, his TV shows and all the talent his country held. He was always in his brothers shadow no matter how hard he tried to make himself known.

England softened in the embrace of the Canadian. He had never really thought about it before, but he and Canada could relate to each other about a lot of things. They had a lot in common though he had never really thought about it. But why had he never really taken this into consideration before this whole situation?

He bowed his head and rested it on the Canadians shoulder "I'm sorry Canada" he apologized weakly. He had really been a dick to the poor guy over the years. Yes, he had never said or done anything to him that was mean. But he had failed to acknowledge him which was just as bad and he felt awful for it.

Canada pulled away gently and smiled at England with his shiny violet eyes "It's ok eh. We all feel down from time to time" he reassured him gently. He didn't need to feel bad about crying. It was what made them human, being able to feel and show emotions showed that they weren't heartless machines.

England shook his head quietly surprising the Canadian "No, I mean… for everything. All this time I looked after America I forgot about you" he apologized in a guilty tone. The two of them were both his surrogate children and even if Canada had lived with France, he was still like a parent to him in some way. But he failed to act like one.

Canada blinked in surprise and then smiled. At least he was willing to admit it and make amends for doing so. But he didn't have the heart to hold a grudge against him. He could tell by his tone that England was truly sorry "Its ok eh. The quiet ones never get noticed" he joked. You never really noticed them till they spoke up.

England laughed quietly and agreed. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly disturbing the silence and ruining the moment. He blushed as red as the leaf on Canada's flag. He had been so busy crying and venting his frustrations he had forgotten about food. That whole emotional outlet had drained him more than he had realized.

Canada laughed in amusement, he could now see why everyone thought him so cute. It also explained his reputation amongst the nations as a Tsundere. "At least your appetite is healthy eh" he teased playfully. It was a good sign he was feeling better, which brought him a lot of relief.

England blushed and nodded quietly wiping away the remaining tears and composing himself. Still it wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do. Mind you, he could do with some food but he had no intention of returning to the meeting room. He would only get teased for the fact that he had been crying by himself.

Canada smiled and hummed to himself "I could whip up some pancakes eh" he offered kindly. They were his specialty and they always made him feel better when he was down in the dumps. They were good for more than breakfast, they were a good form of comfort food and were very easy to make with enough experience.

England's eyes lit up with delight and his mouth watered at the mental image. It did sound delicious and he had always wanted to try the infamous syrup covered pancakes of Canada. He then nodded shyly "Y… Yes please" he muttered shyly. He could use something sweet after crying so much. It would definitely cheer him up after earlier.

Canada hummed fondly and helped the Brit to his feet and out of his sitting position "It's a date then" he said sweetly not letting go of his hands. He then led the brit away to enjoy some syrupy fluffy goodness.


End file.
